meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Big the Cat
Big the Cat is a character that originated from the currently dead (as of November 2013 ) video game franchise Sonic the Hedgehog. Big the Cat, by those who can see who he truly is, is often found very heroic, brave, and intelligent. Sadly, most "Sonic fans" can not see his true side thus shunning him for no good reason. They claim that "he obssesses over froggy, is 'retarded', and only wastes his time fishing". These are the reasons why they hate him, and they're truly all bullshit. SEGA made another purple cat character to replace him, and she had a much better "reception", ''possibly because of her "assets", athough her stock gameplay has also been a matter of fan attraction. As of 2012, he has apparently been retired by SEGA, who appear incapable of using such an astounding character properly. He still shows up in Fleetway's comic, though. Criticism Many Sonicfags often bash on Big for no good reasons as stated earlier in this article, with reasons such as: #He's stupid. #He is obsessed with Froggy #He has crappy fishing levels #He dosen't fit in with the design style of the rest of the franchise. #oof Whether they are serious or not, this is all just misunderstood, which is to be expected by the simple Sonic fans. The truth about Big is: #He is not stupid, he is rather quite smart. Near the end of his story in Sonic Adventure, he finally saves his buddy Froggy and Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier is about to plummet. He manages to pilot a plane built by the young yet genius Tails the Fox in order to save his and Froggy's lives. Sonic Chronicles does not count. Bioware had no idea how to utilize the character and that game was a steaming pile of shit anyways. #He does not obsess over Froggy, Froggy is just his best friend of all time. Froggy goes missing a lot, and Big really worries about him. Big, being such a loyal and good friend, does whatever it takes to rescue his young pal. You still think he's obsessed? Screw you then. #Crappy fishing levels? Well, I may give you part of this one, but he only has around five levels, and if beating all stories really matters to you, just play them though. If you simply do not care to unlock the final story or beat all stories, do not play any of Big's levels. Simple. #Several final bosses fit even less. In all honesty, Big the Cat never had any chance to appeal to the underage idiots who collectively refer to themselves as "the Sonic fanbase".This is supported by the fact that some of the most popular characters in the series are generic, shonen, Saturday morning cartoon-esque characters such as Shadow, Sally, Silver, Scourge, and the blue faggot himself. These characters all have very boring nonexclusive characterization prevalent in media for children. It's common knowledge that Sonic fans hate uniqueness. Big the Cat, with his carefree nature and desire to live a simple life in the woods with those he cares about, is more sui generis. In fact, Big drastically sets himself apart from every character in appearence alone. Most Sonic characters are tiny, skinny edits of Sonic himself. As a matter of fact, two of the aforementioned three characters fans adore are ''literal recolors of eachother not unlike Mario and Luigi. In fact, a major plot point in a few of the games is how similiar they look. The third is essentially a recolor as well, though he just barely sets himself apart by having a crest on his head that is the spitting image of a pot leaf. Recently, truly horrendous characters have begun to crop up, and Big is now loved by those who used to hate him. Future Big's future is unsure at the moment due to him being "retired" by SEGA, however, he recently had a cameo in the 2012 video game Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed in the Sunshine Coast stage. Sonic Runners also has him as a filler character. Outside of video games, Big is continuing his life in a pleasant and enjoyable way, primarily in THREE comic series. And then he earned his own game... Gallery Ralph found froggy by sonicangel948-d5prkxo.jpg|Big and Smash-it Sam. Commission big sonic battle by adoublea-d45rav5.jpg|Big if he were in Sonic Battle. Big the cat by metaeat-d392bjl.jpg|Dedicated fan-art. Theme Category:All Category:Characters Category:Dudes Category:Cats Category:Animals